


All Tied Up (Like a Present)

by Chaussette_et_Chaussures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), I do not know where else to upload this, Messy, Other, Restraints, Solo, dildo, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaussette_et_Chaussures/pseuds/Chaussette_et_Chaussures
Summary: Tumblr's NSFW ban is annoying because I don't know where to put the nsfw images I draw sometimes
Kudos: 14





	All Tied Up (Like a Present)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Cronus just needs to be tied up....


End file.
